Bickering Leads to Fighting Leads to I Do
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt on Tumblr: ...Regina wants to help Granny plan Ruby and Mary's wedding, but Mary still holds anger and mistrust towards Regina. A cute drama fluff in which Emma and Ruby have to keep their significant others from killing each other while the wedding of the year develops. Swan Queen, Red Snow respectively. Full prompt inside.


Ruby/Mary: (In my headcanon where Mary is not with James and therefore is not Emma's mom...) Regina wants to help Granny plan Ruby and Mary's wedding, but Mary still holds anger and mistrust towards Regina. A cute drama fluff in which Emma and Ruby have to keep their significant others from killing each other while the wedding of the year develops.

"Emma… I have something important I wanted to ask you…" Mary Margaret said as she sat down across from the blonde in the diner.

Emma leaned forward as if she were talking to Henry about Operation Cobra… back when he believed in such a thing, "What is it?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"It's just… Well…" Mary Margaret looked around and found Ruby, waving her over, "It's actually something both Ruby and I wanted to ask you… and eventually Henry assuming you say 'yes'."

Emma gave her friend a confused look, "And what is it?" She asked her question once more.

Ruby sat down and wrapped her arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder. She kissed the woman's temple and looked at Emma with a smile then back to Mary Margaret, "Go on, Babe." The younger brunette encouraged.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" She finally asked the blonde.

Emma grinned and leaned in, "Of course M&M!" She scrunched her nose at how utterly adorable her best friend was.

"Now…" Ruby said after a moment of grinning silence, "Ashley and I haven't been as close as we used to be… she's pretty much with her kid all the time, which is good, it's where she's supposed to be… but that being said… I've gotten real close to your kid while we hang out at the station while I'm on deputy duty and so… I was wondering if I could ask him to be my man of honor… 'cause I don't really have a maid of honor in mind…. And Ashley… well she wouldn't have time… We've already talked it over and she thinks it's just as good an idea as I do…"

Emma laughed at Ruby as she rambled, "Of course you can ask Henry to be your best man—"

"No, no!" Ruby put her finger up, "Man of Honor… not Best Man… Best Man is for men… I'm a lady… Man of Honor." She smirked at her own wittiness.

Emma smirked too, "You come up with that yourself?"

Ruby shrugged, "Probably not."

The door opened and in walked Regina and Henry, "Well, here's your chance Rubes." She nodded her head toward the coming pair.

Ruby nodded and stood up, "Hey Henry."

"Hi Ruby!" He smiled at her.

"I have a very important question for you…" She said as Regina walked over to Emma and gave her a pack as she sat down next to her to watch what was happening.

Henry eyed her, "What?"

"Would you like to be my Man of Honor at mine and Mary Margaret's wedding?" She asked.

Henry's face lit up.

"Man of Honor?" Regina turned to Emma.

"It's a thing.." Emma nodded once in confirmation, telling her love that 'yes, she heard what came from her mouth, and yes, she knows it's not a real, real thing' kind of way.

"Mm…" Regina looked up at her lover after she watched Henry jump into Ruby's arms and nod, then answer so only she could hear what he really said, "And I assume you are Mary Margaret's _maid_ of honor?"

"Yes, I am…" Emma said hesitantly.

"Well… I want to do something. I want to help in some way…" Regina sat up straight from leaning into the blonde.

"What?" Mary Margaret turned from watched Ruby and Henry to Regina and Emma.

"I said that I would like to help with your wedding in some way…" Regina looked at the pixie-cut woman, waiting for a response.

Just as Mary Margaret was about to give a 'HELL NO YOU CRAZY BITCH!' Ruby interrupted, "That would actually be really appreciated, Madam Mayor… I mean, lord knows Granny, me or Mary Margaret really know anything about planning a wedding… and I mean, you guys just had one—"

"Just had one? We've been married five years." Emma laughed.

"I know, but yours was the most recent of Storybrooke… and besides that Madam Mayor, you have killer taste… I'll bet you and Granny could make something amazing… but affordable. Couldn't you Granny?" She called over to her grandmother on the other side of the counter.

"Why yes, I bet we could!" Granny smiled at the oldest brunette.

Regina smiled back, "I'll be back tomorrow around two? We can get started then?" she asked. Granny only nodded before turning around to grab an order.

Everything went well for the first few planning sessions… Or so Emma thought. Regina only came home with comments about what they had all agreed on and that Mary Margaret was becoming a bridezilla. Emma eyed her wife suspiciously and asked if she could come to the next once because now that it wasn't hers she could enjoy everything.

Regina gave her a raised brow before Emma laughed, "Come on, Babe… You were so a Bridezilla too."

"Do you _like_ sleeping on the couch?" Regina asked… more like threatened.

"Do you like my eating you out?" Emma retorted.

Regina sat there a moment, jaw-dropped. She didn't know why it still shocked her when her wife said things like that, but it always did. Emma just lay back with a happy grin on her face and fluffed her pillow before burrowing into Regina's side, "Night, Baby." She said as she kissed Regina's side.

That next day… all hell broke loose. Mary Margaret disagreed with _everything_ Regina had to say… even though most of it was just beneficial advice… not a matter of tastes. Regina couldn't really tolerate it all throughout the time they were at the diner, so she started firing back.

The comebacks began shooting below the belt thanks to Mary Margaret who turned from Regina to Emma and asked her, "How can you possibly love something so…" Se scrunched her features as she thought of a good word to hit her with, "Ugly?"

Regina launched at Mary Margaret but her wife was faster and had her handcuffed to her chair before Regina could even realize she wasn't moving forward anymore. Emma then turned to Mary Margaret with a heated stare, "Now M&M… I love you and I would never want anything bad to happen to you, but if you don't take that back, I'll make sure to not be around while Regina gets her revenge… You and I both well know that she is anything but ugly… in any metaphorical or literal sense."

Mary Margaret only glared then turned away from her and nodded, "Fine." She wasn't about to say it.

"Fine what?" Emma crossed her arms. She knew her stare was getting to her biff.

"I take it back." She wouldn't look at Regina, only at Emma, "She's not ugly." She rolled her eyes.

"Now, see? That wasn't so hard." Emma said as she walked back over to her love and uncuffed her. She knelt down before Regina could even attempt to move in anyway at the brunette Emma was sure was taking back what she just took back behind her. Emma made her wife look from Mary Margaret to her, "Hey, hey…" She didn't continue until she had the woman's full attention, "You are the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever laid eyes on… I'll show how much I'm telling the truth when we get home too…" She said with a certain tone in her voice.

Regina smiled and took a deep breath before she continued on with the day.

Throughout the rest of the time, Ruby and Emma made sure to stay between the two women, for neither knew when they would strike at each other… Though aside from that…. There were no problems with anything they decided on… Regina took care of everything, just like she offered to… and everything was done to Mary Margaret's and Ruby's liking… not necessarily to Regina's… if nothing else, Emma had to admit that her wife was nothing if not professional… except for all the almost throw-downs that had been occurring.

As she stood around the room the wedding was being held in the night before, she shook her head and marveled at what she saw.

"Everything to your liking, Dear?" She heard a voice ask.

"Nah… but it's what Ruby and M&M like and that's what matters…" Emma smiled at her wife.

"Hey Emma, I—?" Mary Margaret stopped when she found that Emma was not alone. She shook her head, "Take care of Ruby tonight, huh?" She asked Emma.

"Sure, yeah… we got her… no worries…"

"If Emma and Henry are taking care of Ruby… who's taking care of you?" Regina asked.

"I am." Mary Margaret sneered.

"I'd be happy to help you in the morning… if you allowed me to…" Regina said.

"Why would you do that?"

"'Cause it's her favorite part." Emma grinned.

Mary Margaret looked at the pleading look on Emma's face for her to be nice, and she saw a look in Regina's eyes that told her the real reason she offered to come, "Alright… I might need some help…"

Regina smiled and leaned into Emma, "This place really is lovely… not my choice, but it's lovely." Regina gave her a compliment.

"Thank you…" Mary Margaret turned to leave, but Ruby came in already a little tipsy.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning, Emma got a call from Granny. Apparently Regina and Mary Margaret were finally throwing down. So… needless to say, she had to wake the bride she was with and they had to haul it to Mary Margaret's.

When they both got there, they saw the unexpected: Mary Margaret was winning.

Emma ran over to save her wife. She ripped Mary Margaret from Regina and pulled her away. Ruby ran over to check and see if Regina was okay before she turned, but kept her eyes off her future wife by covering her eyes with one hand, "What the hell is going on?"

Emma only pursed her lips, "I think they're just letting off steam that has been building up since Regina decided she wanted to plan another wedding…" Emma said as she looked at the possibly injured bride-to-be and found no wounds… at least on the places that would be visible. She could feel her wife staring at her, waiting for approval… if that's what you could call it… Emma only smirked, "I see Regina made sure she only hit places that would be covered by the dress…" She turned to look at her and had to do a double take, "Oooh.." Emma knit her brows and looked at Mary Margaret's face, "But M&M did nothing of the sort…" She set the brunette in her arms down and took over Ruby's inspection of the brunette she was most concerned with at this moment. Her lip was cut and her eye was bruising and she would probably have a few bruises on her torso in the coming hours and days, "You okay?" She whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina whispered back.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm. I simply did for her what she did for me… except it escalated a lot more than it did last time…"

Emma and Ruby—who had been eavesdropping—stared at her unknowingly, "Last time?" Emma asked.

"Yes… your wedding…" Mary Margaret said as she crossed her arms.

"My wedding?" Emma asked.

"You remember Regina being so… tightly bound that every little thing was setting her off? And then suddenly everything was fine?" Mary Margaret asked, then as recognition came to the two youngest women in the room, she continued, "Well… we got in a fight that day too… Although, Regina is right, we didn't let it escalate like we did today…"

"Why?" Emma asked… her face gave off the impression of a curious toddler.

"Because sometimes women that are indifferent to and more on the side of disliking each other can be the most helpful people in the world…" Regina said as she took her wife's hand, "It's fine, darling… I promise. We have an understanding." She looked over to Mary Margaret.

"Yes." The other woman started, "We do… now, if you two would kindly go back home, I have a dress to put on and so does Ruby."

"Can I take my hand off my eyes now?" Ruby asked.

"No." Collectively everyone in the room said together… Emma knowing that while they are 'indifferent and more dislike each other' than anything else, they were a lot alike… they both liked old traditions… including not seeing the bride before the wedding… Mary Margaret had done her best not to look in Ruby's direction… and she had done pretty well for the most part, but now she was having to put her hand up as well.

"Darling that's your cue to get the other bride out and ready…" Regina pointed as both Ruby and Mary Margaret were peeking through their fingers at each other with big grins on their faces.

"You two are okay now?" Emma asked as she brushed her thumb over her wife's lip.

Regina tucked her lip into her mouth so that they too wouldn't be distracted by each other, "Yes. Now go… before they're both late for their own wedding!" She said as she leaned in and kissed her.

Ruby had walked closer and closer to Mary Margaret. Just as they were about to kiss as well Emma put her hand in between their faces, "Slow down there, Sparky…" She looked between them, "If I didn't get to, you guys don't get to." She pushed Ruby's face, and in turn her entire body to the door, "Let's go Rubes… the sooner we get back and get ready, the sooner you get to say, 'I do.'"


End file.
